NaLu Week 2016
by MWolfe13
Summary: July 1- July 7. These are my submissions for Natsu/Lucy week 2016. Cover art is not mine! I hope you like them!
1. Day 1: Longing

**Hi guys! This is Day 1 on NaLu Week 2016. I know it's late, but my computer charger fried itself, because it hates me. I got tired of not being able to post, so I'm trying out the writing part of the app. All my mistakes will be fixed as soon as I can use my computer again!**

 **I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**

* * *

 **Day 1: Longing**

He couldn't believe it.

Natsu tried not to sulk as he sat at the bar. The S-Class promotion party was in full swing. Only two people had been promoted; Gray and Lucy.

He was happy for his best friend, proud even. He always knew she was strong, everyone knew she was strong. The only person who doubted her was Lucy herself.

He had been a little apprehensive when Gramps had announced her as a candidate. Lucy often doubted herself, which often got her into trouble. In most cases, someone was always saving her. He could tell it bothered her, she had her pride after all. She was considered the strongest Celestial Mage in the world. To her, that meant she should never need rescuing.

Lucy had looked uncertain, but she never faltered. That was his Luce, always up for the challenge. This year, there had been no partners. People had thought it put Lucy at a disadvantage. Once her magic ran out, that was it. Summoning her gold keys took a lot out of her. There were some who thought she's wash out during the S-Class Mage fight.

Lucy has proved them wrong.

Just thinking about it made his heart swell with pride.  
She was always the person on their team that came up with the plans. No one really saw that, because they tended to ignore the plan at some point, going for attacking head on.

The trials has given them all a chance to see what a good strategist she was. She'd commanded her spirits in battle like a general in war. Her brains got her through the riddles inrecord time. She'd defeated Laxus, the second strongest mage in Fairy Tail, all because of strategy.

Multiple Guilds had been invited to the party. Two big screens were showing Gray and Lucy's journey through the trials. People were quickly labeling her The Fairy Tactician, a moniker not given since the First Master held it.

The First Master didn't seem to mind. Her spirit could be seen sitting next to Gramps on the second floor, watching the festivities in happiness.

Staring longingly at the S-Class mission board, Natsu tried really hard not to pout.

He was proud of his best friend, he really was.

But did that Ice Bastard really have to become S-Class before him!


	2. Day 2: Reunion

**Here is Day 2! I'm going to try and get them all posted before tomorrow, but everything's being done on my phone, so we'll see how that goes.**

 **Thank you DeniMarie31 and ShyBookworm33 for following/favoring this story. Also, thank you DeniMarie31 for adding me to your favorite author's list. It totally made my day.**

* * *

 **Day 2: Reunion**

Life was great.

Natsu munched happily on Fire Chicken as the guild celebrated their Magic Games victory. They were the number 1 guild in Fiore again. It had been hard, and the dragon attack hadn't helped, but they'd done it.

His heart still ached when he thought of the future Lucy's death. She was always so full of light and life. Seeing her unseeing eyes had caused him to lose control. It also made him realize some things he'd been denying since Tenrou.

Facing death with his blonde partner on multiple occasions had brought forth feelings Natsu no longer wanted to suppress. At first, he'd been afraid of hurting their friendship, but Natsu knew that wouldn't be the case. Whether Luce returned his feelings or not, they'd always be best friends. Nothing could change that.

Now that everything was settled, he planned on talking to her about it back in Magnolia. The Rainbow Sakura festival was coming up again. She loved those rainbow colored trees. It was the perfect place to ask if she'd do him the honor of mating with him. He had a feeling she'd say yes.

Like everyone from the Tenrou team, Natsu had felt immense guilt over the hardships his nakama had suffered during their absence. It should never have happened. Four dragon slayers hadn't been enough to slay Achnologia. The thought terrified him, though he'd never admit it to anyone but Luce. If the First Master hadn't cast Fairy Sphere...

He tried not to think of it.

Natsu let his thoughts move away from the depressing as Lucy sat next to him. Putting his arm around her, so that she could lean against him, they watched the guild in silence. He knew it wouldn't last, he'd be drawn into a guild brawl soon enough. He was getting fired up just thinking about beating the Ice Princess.

They'd come back after 7 years of absence. They'd won the Grand Magic Games, taken back their number 1 place, and gotten back the guild hall.

Natsu couldn't think of a better reunion present.


	3. Day 3: Admiration

**The benefits of not living with your parents means that you can come in and steal their computer when your computer charger decides to fry itself. I was going to upload the rest last night, but just thinking about typing everything from my phone made me want to just not do anything.**

 **The first day is a separate one shot, but the rest are connected.**

* * *

 **Day 3: Admiration**

Natsu watched Lucy walked towards him in silent admiration. There was no doubt in his mind that she had feelings for him. She'd agreed to a more private viewing of the Rainbow Sakura away from the guild, and had even dressed up for the occasion. She hadn't questioned Happy staying with Wendy and Charle. She wanted this as much as he did.

Natsu had tried not to show his feelings until he'd had a chance to talk to Lucy about, but he was pretty sure he'd failed. Everyone kept giving him knowing looks, and Mira kept going on about pink and blonde haired babies. Thankfully, Luce was oblivious to it all, having started up her novel again. Levy was in reading heaven with the way she was writing out chapters.

It was like seven years of inspiration had hit her all at once.

He grinned as she finally made it to him. He said, "Hey Luce."

She grinned back at him. "Hey Natsu. Sorry it took so long. I had to convince Loke to spend time with the rest of the guild. He was determined to watch the Sakura with me."

"Of course he was," Natsu growled under his breath.

Lucy didn't seem to notice as she took in the sight before her. A blanket was laid out on the ground, at least five picnic baskets holding it down. An open cooler revealed a jug of her favorite drink. A bunch of Lilies tied together with a colored ribbon lay on top of one of the baskets. The sight made her heart melt, but also made her suspicious.

Natsu saw her looking at the flowers, and blushed. He quickly picked them up, and handed them to her. "These are for you."

She brought them to her face, and buried her nose in them, taking in the scent. "They're beautiful, Natsu." He smiled, enjoying the sight of her. Everything was going according to the plan in his head.

She looked up from the flowers, her eyes narrowed. "What did you do?"

He scratched his head, confused. "What are you talking about?"

Lucy rolled her eyes. She said. "You can tell me. I promise not to get mad."

Obviously, they were having two different conversations. "I have no clue what you're talking about," He said.

Now she was getting a little mad. "Natsu, the only reason you'd do this is because you did something. No wonder Happy isn't here, that coward. Did you take the spare jewel I had saved up for food money? It's ok if you did, but I need to know, because I wasn't planning on going on any missions…"

Natsu silenced her with his lips. It wasn't the plan, but she would talk and accuse until they were both frustrated.

She hesitated, but soon gave in and wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss lasted a few moments before they both pulled away. She blushed, "I guess I was wrong."

Natsu was happy to show her how wrong she was.

* * *

 **AN: I know these are really short, I apologize. I literally started these the day before NaLu week started. Then, my computer charger fried and let me tell you, I am not used to writing anything long by hand anymore.**

 **Hope you enjoyed! The other 4 will be posted by the end of the night.**


	4. Day 4: Secrets

**Thank you Tenma360Warrior and Loso for Following/Favoring this story.**

* * *

 **Day 4: Secrets**

Lucy was hiding something.

No one else seemed to notice, they were all just glad everyone had made it out alive from their fight with Tartaros. Gray had disappeared, only telling Gramps he needed time away. It had been Juvia who'd told them about his dad before setting off after him. Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel were still dealing with the shock of finally seeing their parents again, only to have them die bringing down Face. They had been inside them all this time, helping them build up enough immunity that they wouldn't turn into dragons themselves.

It was just a string in the tangled web of secrets that came with anything dealing with Zeref.

On the outside, Lucy was still her cheery self, bringing light to the rest of the guild in their time of need. On the inside… something was wrong. It was like a part of her had died during that fight. He could feel it in his heart. She wouldn't talk about it, not even with him. There were times he would wake up to her crying. It made him feel useless.

Natsu was starting to get worried. They'd gone on a mission together, a fairly easy one, for her rent. She hadn't even called out her spirits, relying on her whip, even when calling on her spirits was the wiser choice. She'd been reckless that day, and hadn't even cared. Loke had come out on his own to yell at her about it, but she'd force closed his gate faster than he could open his mouth.

He didn't know what to do. He had been thinking about going on a training trip, but he couldn't leave her now. Not when she was so… fragile.

Fragile was not a word he thought would ever apply to Lucy.

They were sitting in her apartment in awkward silence. There was tension. He knew she wanted to be left alone, but didn't have the heart to tell him so. If there was thing he knew Luce would never do, it was intentionally hurt someone.

Looking at her keys she had yet to take off, he was wondering if he could call Loke out to find out what was going on when he noticed it. One of her keys was broken. He didn't think it was possible. Celestial keys were basically indestructible. Mavis knows, they'd been scorched by his fire enough times to know that.

Treading carefully, he said, "What happened to Aquarius?"

Lucy stiffened noticeably. "Aquarius is fine."

He peered at the destroyed key. "No, I'm pretty sure she's not. What? Did you two get into a fight, and she decided she didn't want to be called out anymore?"

"Aquarius did not do this to herself!" Lucy snapped, turning furious eyes on him.

He hadn't realized it until now, but he'd missed that fire. "I thought you said she was fine."

Lucy looked away. "Can you just leave it?"

Natsu shook his head, "No, I will not leave. Something's wrong with you Luce. I feel it," He thumped a fist to his heart. "I feel it right here. Can't you see I know something is eating away at you, something not healthy?"

Lucy's eyes began to water. "Please, Natsu. Don't make me tell you. I can't take the pain."

He pulled her into his arms, holding her tight. "You're already in pain."

The dam broke with those words. Sobbing, Lucy proceeded to tell Natsu the secret she'd kept from the world.


	5. Day 5: Struggle

**Here is day 5! Pokémon Go has tempted me to walk around my neighborhood instead of doing this, but I haven't given into temptation yet.**

* * *

 **Day 5: Struggle**

Natsu was pissed.

When Lucy had told him the sacrifice she and Aquarius made to save them, Natsu had felt immense guilt. He knew how much Lucy loved her spirits. Hell, ask her to choose and she'd choose them every time. The fact that the spirit sacrificed had been Aquarius… He had started to understand just how devastated she had been.

He thought after talking, after Loke had come with a message from said mermaid that Lucy would start to get better.

If anything, she'd gotten worse.

She was still the cheery Light of Fairy Tail everyone knew. She still acted like everything was alright. Even after everyone had found out about her broken key, not by choice, she'd put on the happy persona that she was known for. When Gray and Juvia had come back, she'd been quick to get the old team back together.

That was when he started noticing she wasn't getting better at all.

Unless Loke forced his gate open, she never called her spirits to fight anymore. She'd started training with them, disappearing for hours during the day, and coming back exhausted. When the team had gotten concerned, they'd followed her to see just what time of training she was going through.

It wasn't what they'd expected. She meditated for at least half the training time before grabbing one of her keys. Instead of calling them out, her outfit would change and suddenly she could wield both weapon and power of said spirit. He had to admit, even a blind man had to see how radiant she was when using her magic. Another shock was that she could now use water magic. It felt like celestial magic, but it was clearly water. Even with Aquarius gone, Lucy was able to use her powers as she would her other spirits,

Later, they'd confronted Loke about it. He'd explained that while she could use Aquarius' power, it took a great deal more magic than it would her other spirits. That was because there was no key to help link the path from their world to the Celestial Realm, so she was bridging the path directly.

Natsu had really thought, will the training and new power, that she was getting better. That she was moving on.

Then, the team had been called in by Gramps to let him know that the "simple" solo mission she'd taken had actually been to take down a Dark Guild. Lucy hadn't wanted them to know, hadn't wanted _him_ to know. Gramps had let her take the mission, but wanted them informed, just in case. He wasn't to chase after her. He was to leave her alone until she got back.

What if she never came back?

Now, Natsu and Happy were flying to the location sight, clearly disobeying orders. He knew Gramps and Erza would have his head when he got back, but damn it, Lucy was _his_ mate. No one was going to keep him from her, not even Lucy herself. Laxus and Gajeel had his back. They would keep both parties occupied until he was far enough way that going after him would be pointless.

They landed in the town that had posted the request in the first place. After a quick discussion with the mayor, Natsu was heading towards the land just out of town. It was obvious there had been fights, Lucy's scent dominating the scene. His dragon hearing picked up laughter not too far away. Running, Natsu was prepared for the worst.

Lucy was being held by dark magic, her clothing in tatters. Her face held nothing but determination, but he could also tell she was exhausted. The man before her was obviously the guild master. His power was oppressing, and strong. If Luce had more power, he was sure she could outsmart him, but…

He really couldn't help himself. His mate was in danger.

Letting out a yell, Natsu landed a flaming fist into the man's face. It was soon followed by more punches, Natsu taking out his fury on the dark mage. No one touched Luce and got away with it, no one.

Lucy struggled to her feet, yelling at him, but Natsu didn't care. She was in his arms before she could say another word. He'd yell at her later for putting her life in danger unnecessarily. He'd let her know that he knew she was still struggling with losing Aquarius. He'd vow to help her find the key once it was re-forged.

He'd do anything as long as she stayed safe by his side.


	6. Day 6: Climax

**Yea... I wasn't really feeling this one. It was such a struggle. I feel like I just put words on paper, and said fuck it.**

 **Pokémon Go has taken over my life. I even dragged my dad around with me last night, because he wanted to know what all the fuss is about. It's safe to say while he thinks the tech is cool, he is worried about the future. I can understand that. We're both EMT/FireFighters. I was a little horrified that #Don't Catch and Drive is now a thing. I feel lots of stupid reason calls in out future... But Anyways:**

 **Thank You Kyniku for following this story!**

* * *

 **Day 6: Climax**

Lucy ran as fast as she could in the direction of the guild hall. Cradled in her arms was E.N.D., the last book of the demon gates of Zeref. It was also the book that, if activated, would turn Natsu into a merciless demon.

Lucy couldn't let that happen.

Natsu would never forgive himself if he brought even an ounce of harm to his nakama. His disbelief and heartache over finding out who he really was something Lucy never wanted to see again. Lucy may be known as the Light of Fairy Tail, but Natsu was the Heart and Soul. Without him, things wouldn't be the same. She wouldn't be the same.

That was why she was leaving Natsu to fight alone against Zeref. She had to find a way to destroy this book without harming him. There had to be a way to sever the connection that tied Natsu and Zeref's lives together. She couldn't lose him, she refused to lose anyone else.

Levy and Freed were their best options. They could combine their brains, and find a solution. She knew they could. Lucy just hoped they were at the guild hall. No one had answered her mental call, so that meant Warren was either low on energy or incapacitated.

Magnolia was in ruins, buildings and homes destroyed. There were no civilians. When news of war reached Fairy Tail, they'd quickly evacuated the town. This was their worse fight yet. They couldn't protect everyone, though they would try until their last dying breath. If they lost Magnolia… the war would spread to the rest of Fiore.

Lucy fought the urge to look back, to see if Natsu was alright. He was strong, maybe even strong enough to take down Zeref. Zeref certainly thought so, or he did until now. There was something different about him. She was sure he thought of this as one big game, because according to him Natsu was going to kill him. He had seemed happy about it, relieved.

Now, he was too serious in his pursuit to destroy.

If he'd been just toying with them until recently… No, Lucy wouldn't think about that. Natsu was going to win. He always did. It was her job to make sure he didn't kill himself in the process.

With the rest of the Spriggan 12 down, Zeref was the only one left in the fight. There had been reports of Achnologia flying around, but from what they understood, his fight was with Zeref. Maybe, just maybe, he'd be an asset. They could worry about the consequences after Zeref was taken down.

Lucy was a good distance away now, but she could still hear the explosions that rocked Magnolia. They were battling with full power, neither given an inch.

The climax of this war was underway.

Lucy could only hope for things got better from here.


	7. Day 7: The End

**Finally, this is the end of the road. It was such a trying week, but I'm glad I did this. Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Day 7: The End**

The time had come.

There was nothing to be done about the book. It was tied to Zeref in a way that not even he could break if he wanted. If Zeref died, so would Natsu.

That was something Lucy would not allow.

She'd wanted to curse and scream when finding out the news. This was not how the war was supposed to go. They were supposed to win. Everyone was supposed to make it out alive. That was the power of Fairy Tail. The hope and belief in each other was what got them through all their fights. No one would die, and life would go on.

That wasn't the case anymore.

Grandpa Crux had reluctantly given her an answer to their problem by order of the Celestial King. A Celestial Mage with all twelve zodiac keys could use the collective power of the zodiac to seal away their target. The target would disappear into the celestial world, trapped for all eternity. The only way to free them was if the Celestial King did it himself.

Like all powerful spells, this one came with a price.

The caster would become the guard that kept watch over the prison. They'd become a spirit, their body the price to pay for the spell. The spirit would be stuck in the prison, energy forever going into powering the spell. It was a forbidden spell, one only used when the caster was prepared to die to seal away evil.

Even though Lucy no longer had Aquarius' key, she was told the spell could still be cast, because she still had Aquarius' power. Yukino had tried to volunteer to cast the spell, but they both knew only Lucy had the energy required to cast the spell. Grandpa Crux had confirmed that Yukino would not be able to cast the spell properly, even at full strength.

With a heavy heart, Yukino had given Lucy her two zodiac keys.

Master hated the idea, had outright refused to let her do it. His outraged yelling had drawn everyone into the conversation. They'd all vowed to keep fighting, but even the First Master knew this was the only way. Both Zeref and Achnologia had proved impossible to kill. Natsu had been their only hope. He was once again in the infirmary, having taken a hit from Achnologia meant to get him out of the fight. With both fighting each other, now was the perfect time to strike at them.

She'd already given Grandpa Crux the book of E.N.D. for safe keeping. It was too risky to keep in Earthland. She wished she'd been able to say bye to Natsu, but he was in a healing sleep. She'd written him a letter instead, conveying all her love and sorrow. Leaving him was probably the hardest thing she'd ever do. She was prepared for death, not eternity without him.

Everyone was silent as she made her way to the front of the guild. No words were said. She'd be casting the spell in front of the guild. No one wanted Zeref and Achnologia to realize what was going on until it was too late to do anything about it.

Gathering her strength, Lucy tossed all eleven zodiac keys in the air. They formed a circle, shining brightly as her power formed the bridge. Without hesitating, she yelled, "Zodiac Summons!"

One by one, the Zodiac appeared before her. Her spirits were openly crying, even Virgo's normal unchanging expression was one of sadness. She smiled sadly, nodding for them to focus their power on her.

Loke's eyes were full of fury as their gaze's met. It gave her the strength she needed to close her eyes, and start the chant:

 **Ego ordinatorem siderum**

 **Sunt praecipio stellae**

 **Ego stellae**

 **Aperi carcerem**

 **Malum hoc nobis signum**

 **Quae non possunt resignarunt**

 **Pretium me**

 **Et custodiam carceris**

 **Ut malum non senibusque fessis rursus**

 **Zodiaco lucet in te virtutem meam:**

 **Stella Carcere**

Her eyes flew open, gaze focused on the stars. Power exploded from her, engulfing the area in golden light. It expanded at a rapid rate, zeroing in on its target. The Zodiac flew with the light, sadness and fury driving their actions.

Zeref and Achnologia had stopped fighting as soon as the golden light had encased them in a barrier. The Zodiac surrounded them, shining with power as they formed a circle. Comprehension dawned on them, both wondering who had made such a sacrifice.

Achnologia threw power at the barrier to no avail. There was no escaping. Zeref just stood their calmly, already feeling the pull of sleep.

Lucy could feel the end coming. It started in her heart, and traveled through the rest of her body. Her body began to crack, the price finally being paid to make sure two evil men never roamed Earthland again.

Her memory flashed back to when she first met Natsu. Him saving her from the slaver, and then bringing her to Fairy Tail. Their very first mission together. Their first S-Class mission. All the happy memories went through her mind as her body broke apart. Her time was up.

 _I love you, Natsu._

 **Makarov's POV**

He watched the scene with a heavy heart. His child was chanting a forbidden spell, a spell that would steal her life. His heart broke into a million pieces. She was too young to make this kind of sacrifice. He never thought the Light of Fairy Tail would make the ultimate sacrifice to end the war, to save them all.

He'd failed her after all.

Everyone was crying, there were no dry eyes in the Guild. All gazes were on her breaking form. Her eyes were glued to the stars, a peaceful expression on her cracking face. In the distance, he could see Zeref and Achnologia trapped by the Zodiac. Light was pouring down from the heavens. It would be over soon.

Slowly, Laxus lifted his finger in the air. He was soon followed by Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen. One by one, his children lifted their hands, Fairy Tail's support going out to their Light. Sabertooth joined in, Rogue holding Yukino's shaking form to his chest. Mermaid Heel and Lamia Scale were next. Blue Pegasus, and Crime Sorciere were the last to join.

Lucy's body shattered, bringing an anguished cry from Erza. She fell to her knees, Jellal holding onto her. Bright light blinded them for a moment.

When everyone could see, they were gone. The Zodiac keys floated to Yukino, the latter also falling to her knees with the force of her sobs. The First Master slowly walked to the infirmary, her steps heavy. Lucy's death would have woken her mate from his healing induced sleep, such was a dragon's bond with his mate.

The war was over.

It was done.

* * *

 **AN: So the thought behind this NaLu week was to be chronological. It was meant to start during the time skip, and last until the end of the story. I tried to do that with Day 2- on. I hope you guys enjoyed! I don't think there was any spoilers unless someone got the Mavis reference at the end, which shouldn't be a spoiler if you did.**

 **I listened to Assassination Classroom Season 2 Episode 24 while writing this. If you've seen it, I'm sorry. If you haven't, you should. It will break your heart, but the best shows do.**

 **Thank you for taking the time to read these!**


End file.
